This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Corpus Callosum Changes in Mild Alzheimer Disease and Amnesic Mild Cognitive Impairment Corpus callosum morphology will be assessed in healthy controls and patients with Alzheimer's disease and Mild Cognitive impairment. The corpus callosum region will be delineated manually following a defined tracing protocol. Computational surfaced-based techniques to encode callosal thickness at high resolution will then be applied to compare groups. We wish to analyze callosal thickness utilizing a computational surface-based approach that was developed at the Laboratory of Neuro Imaging (LONI).